Diary Of A Loser
by luckyjade11
Summary: Reagan is a new character taking a role Nikki Maxwell, this is my verision with characters I made up all on my own...


**Journal of a ****Loser**

**By: Cheyenne Carraway**

Friday, January 20th, 2012

Dear Diary,

Today my mom picked me up from "Power of the Pen" or "POP" as we call it. This let me tell you, is so fricken flipping terrible! I don't even see why I join anymore. I only did this because I want to be a writer or maybe a journalist.

Anyways, after POP ended I hoped in the car and my Drama Queen Sister screamed "Regan! isn't talking to me and I don't know what to do!"( is her imaginary boyfriend)

"I don't know Sienna, why would I know" I snapped back. Then mom gave me a look that said watch it.

"Because you're good with boys. Just, like..." she paused for dramatic effect "Randy" she said with a smirk and a smile fallowing.

"Sienna" I screamed! I could not believe she had just said that! I mean she's only 6 but, still our mother was right there! My mom smiled, she'd been asking me who I've liked for weeks now and she finally knows.

I just wanted to go home it was Friday, and I had no homework either. I just wanted to lie in my bed and dream about a certain boy named [Randy [. I didn't feel like talking to mom about him since its embarrassing! Especially since she has a crush on Taylor Lautner and he's like 18 and she's like 37 almost 40!

As I sat there thinking about everything that has happened today... my algebra test (which wasn't that hard I got at least a B on it)... health test (I never got to finish it. I have to finish taking it on Monday. It is way harder than I thought!)... Reading assignment (we had to write a poem and I wrote mine about [Randy [. What if Mrs. Burk read it then figured out it was about him?)...social studies project (Olivia missed school and she had all of our stuff.. so we had to improvise and I'm sure we failed it!)... [Randy ] (he sat by me at lunch today I almost fainted) and all the drama with Francesca(she's been being a real jerk lately! I don't know how to handle it. She's been rubbing [Randyin my face)

With all my thoughts, I guess that I must have fallen asleep, Cause When I woke up we were sitting in the parking lot of Best Buy.

I could not believe it! We were finally getting my laptop :) I was so happy I could have jumped out of my seat and did my little happy dance. I decided it would better if I'm still asleep when my mom and sister came back into the car.

I was so excited! I watch the clock go by slowly. 5:02, I looked at the doors… nothing. 5:04, still nothing. 5:07, random people kept walking out, but no of them my mom. 5:10, still she hasn't walk out. 5:12, I think I'm losing my mind because she still isn't out yet! Finally at 5:32 my mom and Sienna walks out.

When I saw them walk out with a bigsquare rectangular box, I tried to close my eyes and not smile.

I heard the door open and Sienna's incredibly annoying voice pipe up. "Oh, mommy pretty please can I open it up"

"No honey not till Reagan wakes up"

I woke at that instant. Then my mom began to tell me that she had just stopped in best buy and got me and Sienna something special. The whole time I'm thinking laptop, laptop, and laptop. :)

She handed me a smaller gift, maybe it was games to download on my laptop. I ripped open the gift like it was Christmas morning and I had the biggest gift under the tree.

I opened it to be disappointed with my findings a diary. My mom swares up and downassures me that it's not a diary it's a journal. Whatever it is it was no laptop.

Sienna end up getting wait for it an iPad. Like, really! How does that girl do it?

That's how my day went from okay to crap.

Saturday, January 21st, 2012

Dear Diary,

My mother says I should stop writing dear diary since, this is a journal. I was like whatever I can do whatever I want! Since, I was still mad about the whole Sienna getting an iPad thingy. Can you blame me though? I think my mother is insane or maybe Sienna brain washed her! It's possible, just think about it why would you give a 6 year old an iPad and give your 14 year old a journal (diary)?

Anyways, I was at the basketball game today forour 8th grade boys' team. I do the book but not because I like basketball... yeah, I used to play, but let's be honest I only did it just because I like [Randy [. He's a starting Point guard. Yeah, I know he will never like me... Who could blame him he's perfect and I'm not! I have braces and breakouts everywhere. I can't where cover up anymore either! I'm allergic to it apparently.

[Randy [ is so amazing. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes, (doesn't he already sound perfect) and something even more amazing happened we became friends! He started dating my best friend Izzy last year. They broke up twice, but we became good friends :) because of all of that. (He doesn't know I like him though so shhh).

Taylor Swift is like my savior when it comes to [Randy [. Her song "You Belong with Me" is so true, because currently [Randy [ is dating Francesca(She's a cheerleader). She used to play volleyball with me, but she quit. Thank Gosh! I cannot stand her! Even though she was like my best friend in the world in 6th grade. (We became friends through math I don't know how… but we both used to be a little overweight. Then, we did volleyball and got in shape, but once she started losing the weight she never stopped)

Choir Concerts used to be fun to go to. I love to sing and they were a blast, (I'm not that good of a singer, but Izzy is. She's going to be on American Idol) but [ Randy [ asked Francesca out and she said yes. She knew how much I liked him. What kind of best friend does that! I mean for reelz real!

I never get what I want! I never get the boy, my laptop, my cell phone, my anything! Yet, Francesca gets it all. She's a spoiled good for nothing brat! She was my friend and all, but she is! There's this kid in our grade that calls her a hooker! I don't blame him she kind of dresses like one. I've tried telling her before but she just gets angry with me. So I stopped trying. It's like she controls the kind of person I am or something.

Get this though. My 2 best friends are 2 out of the 3 most popular girls in the school. Shouldn't I be the 3rd, but no I'm not I'm like the last!

Today was terrible…

Sunday, January 23rd, 2012

I could not believe what yet another of my so called "friend" thought of me! I just happened to be walking sown to lunch passing the bathroom when I heard that preppy voice of Francesca that stopped me so I could listen. Then I realized they were talking about me!

They said that my hair was hideous! I was like well at least it isn't fake! Francesca's hair was dyed blonde so many times that I don't even remember what her natural color was. I just thought that though so, she never heard me.

I could not believe she was saying these things about me behind my back! I mean I say stuff about here in my diary, but that's different nobody but me reads my diary! She was telling the whole entire 8th grade girls that I liked [Randy [ and I had no chance with him. Also, she doesn't even know why she's my friend! I was thinking oh really because in sixth grade when you were short and overweight and had no friends I was your friend. Now, that you lost a ton of weight and you're popular go ahead and dump me off.

I just was feeling so bad about myself by that point that I gave lunch away because if I tried to eat I knew I would't be able to hold it down.

I ended up calling my mom and had her come to pick me up because I couldn't stand to see her face. I knew I'd start crying if I did.

Today, turned out to be the worst day ever!


End file.
